


Charming the Prince

by bobasheebaby



Series: Maneater [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Addison’s Cordonian adventure starts off with the Prince.





	Charming the Prince

Maybe it was her insatiable thirst, or her inability to stay in one place for too long. Whatever it was, she found herself across the Atlantic Ocean in a small little known Mediterranean country called Cordonia competing for the hand of a Prince. The thought made her laugh, sure he was hot—with his wavy dark blonde locks and gorgeous blue eyes. He was hot enough to make any girl weak in the knees, but she wasn’t there for him, not really. When Maxwell had arrived at her door offering to whisk her away to Cordonia to compete for Liam’s hand she had been bored, looking for adventure—itching to move to another new city. Her wanderlust was starting to consume her once again, so it was easy for Addison to tell Maxwell yes even if she had zero intention of ever marrying Liam.   
Addison didn’t ever dream of getting married and settling down, the house with the white picket fence, two and a half kids a cat and a dog was never her dream. Addison wasn’t bred to settle down, she was born to run free, her spirit as wild and free as a mustang. She was there for another purpose, adventure—any and all adventure. She was getting to jet set around a foreign land and wear fancy clothes, but there was one adventure she was dying to start.   
Addison loved sex, to the point she practically craved it, but her favorite part was the chase, the seduction. She loved to watched a man squirm, trying desperately to turn her down, only to end up falling into bed with her before long. She loved to watch their resolves break and crumble, coming to pieces, falling at their feet as they gave into their want—into her. Nothing made her happier than watching a strong man cave to her will.  
Cordonia was a veritable picking grounds, so many men but only a few months to make them fall to their knees before her. So many men to seduce and only so much time in which to achieve her goal. She aimed big to start, sure she could start small, but where is the fun in that? No she wanted the prince, soon to be king. Sure she was aiming high, he kept her at arms length, not wanting to hurt her—reminding her they didn’t know how things would end and he didn’t want her to be hurt. She knew how things would end, she always knew from the second she stepped foot on the private jet that she had zero intention of ever being queen. He should be more worried about his own heart than hers. Addison could tell that Liam was falling for her and falling hard. She knew it was only a matter of time before she broke him, he could only hold out for so long.  
Addison could feel him becoming weaker, she could feel herself getting closer to her goal. Liam invited her away to a special place, the Forgotten Falls, she’d be a fool to turn him down. She saw this as her chance as he didn’t want to share it with just anyone, maybe you shouldn’t have chosen me. She calculated her plan to finally seduce him as they pushed through the brush and made the short climb to his special spot.   
They reach the top and Addison let out a small gasp at the waterfall before her, this will work nicely, her plan completing in her mind, today would be the day.   
“He we are…the Forgotten Falls. Do you like it?” Liam asked, broad smile on his face.  
Addison’s brain cranked into overdrive, she knew she could use this to her advantage, but she’s wanted to be subtle. “It’s…so romantic that you need to kiss me right now.” She replied, hoping he’d play into her hand.   
“If the lady insists...” Liam replied. Addison was sure she could see a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Probably not used to such an upfront woman.  
Liam leaned in, kissing her, his lips a gentle caress upon hers. Addison wanted to deepen the kiss, but she was sure there would be plenty of time to see her plan through. She needed to bide her time just a bit longer, soon he would be hers. They broke apart, smiles stretching across both of their faces for different reasons.   
Liam started telling her the legend of the Forgotten Falls, about two lovers from warring clans planning to run away from that spot, only for the woman to be left alone when her lover was captured and killed by her people. How the woman stayed and wept, her tears turning into the waterfall before them. What a weak willed woman, she could have easily found another lover. The silver lining being that lovers who jumped from the top together would get the blessing from the lady of the lady of the waterfall. That is something I can work with.   
“Is this your way of telling me you think we should be lovers?” She asked, chewing her lip, in an effort to appear shy and innocent.  
Liam’s jaw dropped, his mouth forming a perfect o, “I didn’t think… I mean, I wasn’t trying to…” He stuttered, his cheeks a deep red.   
I’m sure… “So… you don’t ever think about it?” She teased, smiling knowingly.  
“I didn’t say that. I’m only human, Addison.” He replied more easily. “Besides, would it be presumptuous of me to gather that you’ve had similar thoughts?”  
Of course I’ve had thoughts, and today I will make you mine. Addison watched as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the ground. Her eyes roved over his toned tan chest and abs, she couldn’t wait to trail her hands along his body, feeling his muscles flexing under her hands.   
“I… er… have thoughts.” She replied, trying to appear less eager than she was as to not spoil her plan.   
She was suddenly regretting wearing the modest bikini and coverup, knowing it’d be impossible for him to resist her toned tanned body in her bra and thong. Liam led her to the cliff face, she feigned needing help to scale the cliff. She knew she could climb the cliff with ease, but she’d use any excuse to get him to have his hands all over her toned body. With his ‘help’ consisting of many boosts and ‘near falls’ they made it to the top together. She flung her arms around his neck, her chest pressed against his firm one, thanking him profusely for ‘helping’ her make it to the top. Just a little more and you can enjoy your spoils Addi.   
They stepped closer to the edge, Addison peering over the edge, she pretended to be caught off guard with how high up they were. She clung to his arm, feigning a fear of heights when in reality she’d scaled much taller mountains with no assistance. Liam calmed her and asked for her hand, she placed her hand in his. He told her they’d jump at three, soon, soon, you’ll have all of him soon.   
He counted down and they jumped in together. The fall was as exhilarating as the dozens she’d taken before, taking her breath away like always. They hit the cool, clear water, kicking to the surface, they gazed into each other’s smiling faces, and she could feel the moment was so close. They floated for blissful moment, her golden blonde hair fanning out in the water. Liam reach out, brushing his hand against her, the action seeming small and insignificant to anyone else, Addison knowing it meant so much more the way his touch lingered.   
Liam thanked her, she had to stifle a chuckle at his words as he went on about how thankful he was that she went with him and allowed him to open up. The thought that she was there to get to know him was laughable, but she had to be cautious, she couldn’t give away her true intentions. When he thanked her for caring about him, saying that he’d never had anyone in his life like her before she had to bite the inside of her lip to keep a loud laugh from erupting from her. When he told her that now that he had her he never wanted to lose her, she could almost taste her plan working out in her favor.   
Addison took her chance, knowing she could seal the deal now, she pulled Liam close, pressing her lips to his, her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart racing under her palm, this is it. She deepened the kiss, parting her lips slightly inviting him in. His hands came to rest on her hips, his mouth moving in tandem with hers. She could feel his resolve slipping away.   
Liam broke the kiss breathless, his eyes wide in shock, “Addison.” He said.  
Time to really work my magic. “You can’t say all of these romantic things and not expect to get kissed.” She replied, pulling her lower lip between her teeth to entice him more.   
Liam visibly swallowed, “Fair enough. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy it…It’s just…” He said, his words trailing off.  
“Just what?” She questioned, hoping it would be something easy to remedy.  
“I don’t know what’s going to happen…but the last thing I want is for you to get hurt.” He replied.  
Oh I got this. “Liam, I know there’s a chance you may not choose me, I have no expectations. You can have me with a clear conscience, there will be no hurt feelings if you choose for the good of your country over me.” She replied, pressing her lips to his once again before he had a chance to respond.   
Liam gave into the kiss, his lips molding to hers, she could feel the last of his willpower slipping away. Liam pulled her body flush to his. She parted her lips again, his tongue slipping past, she allowed him to lead, their tongues dancing together. He gently lowered her to the sand, his firm body hovering slightly above hers. He trailed kisses along her neck, nipping and sucking down and across her collarbone.   
“Liam.” She moaned, pulling him impossibly closer, his hardened length pressing into her stomach, her fingers running through his blonde locks.  
Liam’s hands slipped under her coverup, his fingers ghosting over her exposed flesh, at a slow pace. Addison internally rolled her eyes, it was obvious he was going to drag this out. She hooked her legs around his hips, her hands drifting from his hair to his chest. She pushed him backwards throwing her weight forward, rolling them until she was on top.   
Liam looked up at her with a surprised expression as she sat up pulling off her coverup and bikini top. “We wouldn’t want someone to come looking for us and find us before we are done would we?” She asked, explaining away her hurried pace.   
Liam nodded in agreement, watching in awe as the gorgeous woman he was falling deeper in love with every day rose up on her knees and shimmied out of her bikini bottoms. Addison undid his pants, pulling his briefs down along with them, his hard cock springing free. Mischief glimmered in her eyes as she wrapped her hand around his length, as she straddled his hips. She lined up his tip with her wet pussy, slowly sinking down on his thick length. With her hands flat on his chest for leverage she rocked her hips, a low moan escaping him.   
A smile on her lips as Addison slowly raised herself up, slamming her hips back into his. Liam was enthralled as he watched her bounce on his length, her head tilted back, the thin beams of light making her blonde hair shine, her luscious lips slightly parted. His hands gripped her hips helping guide her as she rode his thick length.   
Addison picked up the pace, her breath starting to quicken. Liam bucked his hips up into her, meeting her every thrust, his fingers digging into her hips. Her fingers curled, her nails dragging over his chest, her breasts heaving, a thin sheen of sweat forming on her body. She rode him harder, taking from him what she needed. She could feel her coil tightening, getting ready to snap. Her walls started to flutter around his length.   
Addison’s head flew back as she came undone, screaming his name, waves of pleasure washing over her. Her walls squeezed his length, bringing him to his own end, he spilled himself inside her. Addison collapsed against his sweaty chest, struggling to catch her breath. He was certainly worth the wait. Her mind started to wander to her next mark, Drake—she couldn’t help but wonder if he would put up as big of a fight. 


End file.
